1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method for an optical disc device, and more particularly to a recording method which allows for the resumption of a recording process from a recording failure position on an optical disc such as a LightScribe disc having no tracking guide signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The LightScribe disc is an optical disc on which not only data can be recorded on a data surface, but also on which a label with a desired design can be printed on a label surface. A layout of the label surface of the LightScribe disc is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the label surface includes a label zone, a control feature zone, a clamping/logo zone and a center hole.
Turning now to FIG. 2, which illustrates a Control Feature Outer Ring (CFOR) area located in the control feature zone of the LightScribe disc. In FIG. 2, an index mark indicating the CFOR area and media information such as a media ID are recorded in the CFOR area. As shown, the media ID is separately recorded in three fields which are discretely arranged in the CFOR area.
Further, when the LightScribe disc is inserted into an optical disc device capable of printing labels, the optical disc device locates the CFOR area in the disc by the index mark, reads the media information from the CFOR area, and then performs a requested recording operation (i.e., label printing) on the label surface of the disc.
In addition, regarding the data side of the disc, wobble lands/grooves formed on the disc are used for performing a tracking servo control process during a data recording process, and Absolute Time In Pre-groove (ATIP) information recorded in the wobble lands/grooves is used to detect the current position. The optical disc device performs the tracking servo control process in a feedback fashion using push-pull signals generated from the lands/grooves, locates the current position and gains access to a desired position based on the ATIP information.
However, because wobble lands/grooves are not formed on the label side of the disc, it is not possible to perform a tracking servo control process, nor is it possible to randomly access a portion of the disc. Thus, it is only possible to record a label on the disc sequentially from the inner to outer circular sections in a feedforward fashion.
Accordingly, when a recording or printing process on a label surface fails due to unstable servo control, a disc medium problem, a buffer under run, etc., the recording failure position cannot be located so the label recording process also fails.